My Prince
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Twins, Kurt and Carson Hummel were always close. But after Blaine breaks Kurt's heart they may become closer. mpreg and twincest. no like-y, no read-y. capice!


Kurt Elliot Hummel laid in a pathetic heap on the bed he shared with his twin brother. His hair was a tussled mess, his pj's were creased, and a large tub of Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream rested in his lap. On his way out of the school he ran past the journalism classroom sobbing, so he knew his brother saw him and would be there any minute. He also knew once he informed Carson that Blaine had broken his heart Carson would kill Blaine. And if Kurt was being perfectly honest with himself he didn't care.

"Kurtsie?" ah, speak of the devil.

Carson Phillip Hummel stepped into the room, a look of concern on his usually uncaring face. He was always protective of Kurt, even when they were babies. Being three and a half minutes older he had taken it upon himself to be Kurt's best friend/ bodyguard, usually he didn't deal with people unless necessary. But with Kurt he did whatever it took to make him happy.

"What's wrong?" he asked going to sit on the edge of the bed, and taking Kurt's hand in his.

"B...Blaine b..broke up with me," Kurt managed to say before launching himself at his twin. Carson smelled like fresh paper and it was somewhat comforting.

"He WHAT?" Carson yelled. He rubbed Kurt's back, "Shhh, Shhh, Kurtsie I'll kill him for this I swear. No one breaks my baby brother's heart like this and lives." He pulled away, "Tell you what, how about I order us a pizza and we can watch all those musicals you love, sound good?"

Kurt nodded.

Kckckc

Three movies later Carson could tell Kurt was sound asleep, his head resting on Carson's chest. 'he looks like a sleeping angel,' Carson thought. 'so beautiful, so perfect. So what if he has the carrier gene, it makes him even more perfect. Too perfect to carry Anderson's gel covered little hobbits. Now if he were mine I'd treat him right, yes I can see it now...

_ "Oh, Mister Hummel, we weren't expecting you until noon."_

_"I'm the editor Rachel, I can show up whenever I please," Carson snapped walking towards his __office of The New Yorker. People stared on looking absolutely terrified. Blaine rushed up to him._

_ "Your coffee sir."_

_ "Is it how I like it Anderson?" _

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ Carson took one sip and threw the rest in Blaine's face. "One more slip up and you're fired," he said._

_ "Oh, your husband is waiting in your office," Rachel said ._

_ Carson stopped short, "I thought he had rehearsal today."_

_ "Apparently they sent him home not wanting to risk the health of the twins."_

_ Carson nodded and opened the door. His office was huge, pictures showed his bored looking face with a bunch of important people. One was of his and Kurt's wedding day, another of the two of them in their apartment. Others were paparazzi pictures of them, pointing out the different stages of Carson's career and their relationship. And there sitting on the window seat was a very pregnant Kurt looking out into the city._

_ "Hey baby," Carson said moving to sit by him._

_ "Carsey," squealed Kurt hugging him tight. Carson hugged back._

_ "One second," he strode to his door. "Rachel cancel all my meetings for today and make sure we're not disturbed."_

_ Kurt was beaming when he turned back to him. Taking a chance Carson swooped down and kissed Kurt hard making Kurt moan. _

_ "I love you," Carson said._

_ "Love you too."_

Carson snapped out of it. It was decided. Tomorrow operation Hummelcest would be put into effect. Kurt would be his!

KCKCKCK

Carson woke up to the sound of retching. He bolted to the bathroom to see Kurt kneeling by the toilet. He looked totally green around the gills, and may have been running a fever.

Gently Carson lifted him up and led him back to bed. Going into the kitchen he filled Kurt's favorite NYC cup with 7-Up and added a bendy straw for good measure.

When he got back Kurt looked dehydrated. Pale and frail his eyes were shut, and his lips looked dry.

"Here Kurtsie," he said holding the straw to his brother's lips. "Small sips."

Kurt obeyed and sighed deeply. "Thanks Carsey."

"You're welcome. Well, guess I'm staying home."

It was well known throughout McKinley High that when one Hummel brother was sick, they both stayed home. They watched movies and the one who wasn't sick cared for the sick one. Like last year when Carson had the measles Kurt made him homemade soup and wet his head.

"But...what about the _Muckraker_?" Kurt asked.  
The _McKinley High Muckraker _was the school paper, of which Carson was Editor, head writer, and, unfortunately, everything else.

Carson laughed. The paper was his life but his brother was more important right now. "I can work on it here."

The day passed slowly. Kurt doing nothing but throwing up and sleeping. He also drank two bottles worth of 7-Up. Carson made sure Kurt didn't lift a finger, getting everything for him. When he did try to work on the paper he got sidetracked by Kurt. Even when he was sick he was the most beautiful thing Carson had ever seen.

"Carsey, tell me a story," Kurt begged.

"Alright...well, once upon a time there was a beautiful prince. He was engaged to another prince from a far away kingdom. This prince was snobby, gel covered and truth be told may have been missing from Middle Earth. There was another problem the beautiful prince was in love with his best friend, a servant..."

"What was his job?" Kurt interrupted.

"Oh, I don't know...um...Town Crier I suppose. Anyway the prince begged his father to call off the wedding but the king refused. On the night before the wedding the servant found the prince sobbing in his chambers.

"'What's wrong my love' he asked wiping the tears from the eyes of his beloved.

"' Our love is doomed,' the prince cried holding on to him. 'For I marry in the morning.'

"'Run away with me my darling, marry me in a distant country, forget about all this heartbreak."

"The prince looked at him startled but happy. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'Take me away!'

"So that night they stole two horses and galloped away. Though both kingdoms searched for them they were in such a distant place they were never found. In the spring they married and a year later they were blessed with a baby girl. The end." Carson smiled at Kurt, "Now you should sleep."

Kurt grinned back. "Night Carsey."

"Good night my prince


End file.
